Love Stinks
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: It's hard to never get what you've always wanted. Especially if it is a girl. A girl that's with someone else now. Just a little advice from a guy that works the snack counter at the circus: love stinks. OneShot. Use your own pairings for this story!


**Don't own CL… yaddayaddayadda… but I guess I own the Barnwell Brothers' Circus… if there is such thing, then I don't… but I own the guy at the snack counter! Yay! **

A tall boy of about 14 walked toward his destination on the worn dirt path.

The smell of butter reached his nose as he carefully walked into the red and white striped tent.

A man in a brightly colored suit with puffy blue hair and an orange ball fore a nose greeted him, "Hello! Welcome to Barnwell Brothers' Circus! Where would you like to sit?"

"In the very back," he mumbled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll righty then! That's ten smackaroosles!"

The boy handed him a 10 dollar bill and the clown jammed it into a little box he carried around his neck.

"Okay! Up you go!" the clown said ecstatically, opening a gate that led to the stands.

The teen shuffled in and slowly climbed the steps.

A girl about a his age looked up and smiled up at him.

"Oh, you've come to see the circus too?"

He knew her.

Oh, he knew her.

Without a word, he continued his trudge up the straw-covered steps and slid into the very top row.

She stared up at him in confusion as he sat silently, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Shrugging, she turned back to the boy she was with.

From the top row, he glanced solemnly down at the two with a pang of jealousy.

They whispered.

They giggled.

They hugged.

They kissed.

How he wished it was _him_ and not that other boy.

A man leaned out the window from a snack bar beside his row.

"That your girl sonny?" he asked.

The boy looked up and shook his head.

"Not anymore."

"Mmmn.'

The man leaned onto the counter after wiping his greasy fingers on his dirtied apron.

"Kind of a personal question, but has she ever been your girlfriend?'

"Nah," the boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah," the man shook his head.

The couple down below smiled and rubbed their noses against each other's in an Eskimo kiss.

"She wouldn't have liked us anyways."

"Well, that's the way love is, boy."

"Wish it weren't," he mumbled.

"Tough. There's nuttin' any of us folk can do about it. It's hard, it is. But you'll get over it."

"I don't think so," the teen shifted his weight, "She was special. Not like other girls."

The man let out a hardy laugh.

"That's what they all say, skippy."

The boy didn't mind that the man was laughing at him. He laughed at himself too sometimes.

But still…

Love.

Psh.

Who needs it?

He did.

And he wanted it bad.

"I just… wish that I could get her back. I wish that she would give me a chance."

"I wish. I wish. I wish," the man mimicked in a babyish voice, "Wishin' will get you nowheres. Listen to me, sonny, go and get another girl! Make 'er jealous!"

"Won't work," he sighed.

"Who're you 'ter say that? If you're out and about with another gal, she could be withering insides herself!"

"Doubt it."

"Never doubt skip, always believe!"

"Never works."

"Never works? NEVER-" the man let out a huge sigh, "Try it out, boy. Believing will work every time. Well… maybe not all the time… there was still ma great-granny's hair incident… but really, son, pull 'yer head out and smell the air. The desire!"

"No desire for me, though…"

The man was about to start again when the circus began. He let the boy be and went back to frying hotdogs and bucketing cotton candy.

There were dancing elephants.

Trapeze artists.

Fire eaters.

Clowns.

Tightrope Walkers.

Animal tamers.

But nothing could take the teen out of his misery.

After a while, the circus ended and the crowd pushed toward the exits.

The boy got up and headed toward the tent flap when the man stopped him.

"Oh, and one last lesson, boy."

"What?"

The man grinned toothily.

"Love stinks."

And with that, he slammed down the cover on the glassless window.

**Well, I liked writing this. Anywho, if you didn't know… you can use any couple in this. I like to imagine Ulrich being the boy and Yumi and William being together (blech)… but you can use any pairing you want. Such as… oh I don't know. Anywho (again), I've wanted to do something with a circus for a long time and I love doing one-shots, so… this sorta came out. How'd you guys like it? Leave a review on your way out please:D if you don't I will be very sad… :'C Oh, and the way the guy at the counter talks, is the way I want it to be. There are no sp mistakes in his sentences. He actually was made to talk like that. So if there's an extra 's' at the end of a word, that's the way it's supposed to be. Kaykay? Just wanted to clear that up! Bye!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
